The present inventive concept herein relates to motors, and more particularly, to a motor control apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
A motor is divided into a direct current motor and an alternating current motor. Since it is difficult to control an alternating current motor as compared with a direct current motor, the alternating current motor has not been well used in a precision industry. However, as a control technology has been advanced these days, a use of alternating current motor is being increased. A brushless motor that is a kind of alternating current motor has a long operation life as compared with other motor and may generate a big torque and thereby it may be used in various industry fields.
When driving a motor, minute vibration or noise may be generated. Generally, vibration or noise may be caused by cogging torque and torque ripple. The cogging torque is generated by a mechanical cause such as an interaction between a permanent magnet and a slot. The torque ripple is generated by an electrical cause such as electrical noises and incompleteness of electrical control. One of elements that make an electrical control difficult is that torque actually occurred does not accurately follow a torque command applied from the outside. Thus, to reduce torque ripple, a control method that matches up the torque command with a waveform of actual torque is needed.